


Satan Does Stark

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack Fic, Dan is a SHIELD agent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fan fic of a fan fic, Finally wrote Lucifer getting pegged, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I am a dork, M/M, Multi, My ship is filthy, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Pegging, Smut, Smutty McSmutface, They're all dorks too, Tony is also pretty much pansexual, blow-jobs, crack ship, maybe a little bit, porn without much plot, took long enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Offshoot fic, with smutty blessings from Satanic_Me, who gave me permission to write the sex scenes adjacent to their story - 'The Devil is in The Detail'. Lucifer and Chloe have an established relationship with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. This is more or less straight up smut.





	1. Well, that worked out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_And_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_And_Me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil is in the Detail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358532) by [Sherlock_And_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_And_Me/pseuds/Sherlock_And_Me). 



> I read Sherlock_And_Me 's crossover and I had to do this. It was a moral imperative. Sorry not sorry. (looks at other WIP's sadly) Sherlock's super awesome fic 'The Devil is in The Detail' has no smut. I decided to help them out, with their approval. This is my fan fic about their fan fic, and should *not* be considered canon to theirs.
> 
> Thanks, Just_Mad_Enough for speedy beta'ing, as always.

Their arrangements worked out fabulously, in everyone’s opinion. After three weeks of Wednesday evenings went swimmingly, Chloe decided she was okay with having an all-access pass to Iron Man. And letting Lucifer have one too.

Flying across the country became much less of a problem when one was on a first name basis with the Avengers. Dan hitched a ride once for a post-op meeting regarding the event that catapulted his S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance level from ‘basically a guard dog’ to ‘holy shit I know Banner’s shoe size. Both of them. If the Hulk wore shoes’. He spent most of the flight trying not to engage them.

He didn’t ask why his ex-wife and Lucifer were traveling to Stark Tower. He couldn’t opt out of hearing Lucifer voluntarily talk about it. Pretending to sleep did nothing when his face went beet red. He heard more about what Tony and Pepper looked like naked than he ever cared to hear about. Ever.

Despite the now open invitation, none of the Avengers had taken up the offer of visiting Lux. Lucifer wasn’t concerned. Superheroing sounded like a pain in the ass and every time five of them were in the same room, you could be pretty sure some shit was about to go down. He’d rather not have flying aliens or robots or whatever tearing his club apart. It was bad enough one of the damn glowing stones hung around in L.A., no thanks to Dan.

This particular trip was for their first official shared weekend, rather than a quick back and forth, and Tony intended to show them the time of their lives, whether that meant going out on the town or camping out in his bedroom all weekend. He offered to get started right away and send for dinner as needed when they arrived. Chloe suspected they might not actually leave the tower at all if they’d take him up on that offer.

It was only fair. They’d been to NYC three times now, and she still hadn’t gotten to see anything outside of the tower.

Once down to street level, Tony took them to a swanky Mediterranean restaurant he and Pepper liked. Liked enough to buy, a few years ago.

Apparently Tony was all for getting the party started before they even got to his suite.

Tony excused himself first, invitingly announcing he needed to powder his nose. Lucifer did a double take, as he wasn’t always the fastest with social cues, even ones with sexual overtones. That was when Chloe rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table.

What she lacked in patience, she often made up for in general ‘putting-up-with-his-Luciferness.’

Plus, there was the added bonus that whenever she happened to be within spitball range of Lucifer, he had a range of sensitivities that could be deliciously exploited.

The sounds that came out of Lucifer when Tony pulled his hair, in particular, dove straight down to his groin and didn’t let go.

So that’s what he did.

Tony shoved Lucifer (either willingly or as a side-effect of Chloe’s presence, it didn’t really matter) into the nearest stall and kissed him within an inch of his life. There was a time in his life he could appreciate a good-looking man in a good suit, and then there was Lucifer, who wore Prada like a king. A sexy king. Tony knew he was no slouch himself, but damn.

His main complaint was that the Devil had six inches on him. In height. In public, it was borderline unacceptable. Away from prying eyes, well, there was something to be said for leverage.

Lucifer never pointed it out, in any case. A foot in height difference wouldn’t have mattered to him either. But it would have made things a little awkward. Lucifer’s stupidly long arms slid lower to tug him in close, hip to hip. “My hero,” he purred, erect in his trousers.

Tony wished Pepper would talk like that, but it just wasn’t in her kink-house. The fact was, no one could talk like Lucifer during sex. In bed or out of it. He loved doing it too.

A thrill traveled down his spine. Tony palmed Lucifer through his trousers. “You aren’t going to get off that easy. You owe me for last time.”

“Darling, I never get off easy. I’m going to make you work for my-.”

The main door of the bathroom opened and slammed closed.

Good thing Tony owned the restaurant.

Lucifer snorted, finishing in his thought in Tony’s ear.

Said superhero slash playboy mussed up the Devil slash playboy’s hair, tugging black hair free of the styling. Lucifer seemed to have used a little more than he usually does, as his fingers caught near one of the longer ends. He flicked his gaze up - not that he could see anything other than Lucifer’s face at this angle - a little curious.

Lucifer moaned into his mouth, and Tony got that Lucifer must have done it on purpose. He liked having his hair pulled.

Oh.

Tony ground up into him, suddenly pleased with himself, and getting a good handful of curls. Lucifer’s breath settled hot into his ear. “I had been saving that for later, but now is good too. Now is very good.”

Hands wound into each others coats, Tony sparing just one, pulling in Lucifer by the waist, hard and hot. Lucifer resumed his mission against Tony’s mouth, scruff and groomed goatee creating a little bit of very pleasant friction. Tony muttered, “You’re damn right it is.”

Lucifer pulled back with a sly unzipping of dress pants and running a finger up Tony’s length, teasing. “Mmm. Someone’s been thinking of me.” and dropped to his knees. “Hmm, did you change brands?” Lucifer’s hot hands fingered the sides of his silk boxers, thumbs stroking flesh that angled up to his hip bones under the black dress shirt. Wicked lips wrapped around Tony, hard and fast, becoming reacquainted with explored territory.

“I liked yours better.” With an intake of breath, Tony braced himself up against the nearest wall and thanked whatever gods were listening (ha, he had one right here) that there were floor to ceiling bathroom doors on the stalls.

Not that flimsier stalls would have stopped Lucifer. Or had.

Or him, for that matter.

But still. Lucifer did something with his hot tongue, sucking him further into his throat. “Holy F-”

Lucifer twitched a dark eye up at him his waist.

“Unholy fucking-”

Lucifer hummed on his dick, adding a long wet tugging suck, hollowing his cheeks.

Tony warred between his eyes fighting to close and watching what was going on- grinning deep eyes flicked up at him, lips and black hair and a hand snaking into his pants to join lips and tongue and, fuck.

The Devil pulled back enough to grip him with two long fingers at the base, sliding wet heat behind his mouth with a firm, pumping rhythm. A bit of cooling saliva slid back over his balls.

Tony threaded both hands in Lucifer’s hair, trapping follicles between knuckles. Winding pressure crept down his shaft, the tingling start of an embarrassingly fast climax. He intended to return the favor.

Lucifer moaned, enjoying Tony’s reactions, and his own. Tony knew he waited, stiffly erect, probably uncomfortably so. Lucifer, naked and ready and framed in the morning sun lept to the forefront of his mind. A little more pressure slid, and his cock twitched against his softly open mouth.

Lucifer’s throat swallowed lightly, pulling heat up and out of him. And then everything else in a throbbing fluid rush. Lucifer took it, greedily locking his lips with a twist of his tongue.

“Oh, my Devil.”

He drew back with a last pulling suck, licking his lips broadly. He did that purring thing again, near-black eyes glinting up. “I think I feel appreciated, Anthony.”

“You are not to call me that.”

He didn’t miss a beat. “I’ll call you whatever I want if you want me to do that again.”

“Fair point.” He made a twirling finger gesture. Or he thought he did. Maybe he didn’t actually get the command to his fingers. “Me, up, you- no wait. The other way…”

Lucifer stood with catlike grace, stretching. “Are you sure you have the muscle control to get me off? You can make it up to me later. I’ll come up with of all kinds of suitable favors you can perform in return.”

“First, one favor. Favor for favor. Secondly, that was not a ‘favor’ that was an act of...of..”

“If you say ‘God,’ I’m adding another.”

“Secondly-”

“You said that already.”

“Thirdly, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Tony found out he was wrong about one thing.

Now he had witnessed the most amazing sex hair in his life.

Chloe eyeballed Lucifer as he dropped in the chair next to her with a satisfied sigh. She rolled her eyes, her fork spearing a tomato wedge. “Noses all powdered?”

Lucifer tamed his locks somewhat as he left the men’s room. Apparently, being able to change mass, height, weight and visual representation didn’t apply to his hair. Lucifer had to do that part himself. Manually. How plebian.

Right this second, Tony didn’t mind the view. He could look at the Devil’s curls all day long. As long as Chloe didn’t give them shit over it. It depended on her mood. Lucifer had calculated that since she hit her wine early, she would be mulling the sexy scenario over in her head when they returned to the table.

Her eyes traveled to Lucifer’s hair, and they went a little unfocused. She had a few choice recent steamy memories to call back on.

Bingo! The Devil may not have a Ph.D., but he wasn’t stupid. Just stupid hot.

Lucifer sipped his wine, dark eyes mischievous. “Of course. You lifted the Wednesday-Friday restriction, and we felt like celebrating. Quite a bit of experimentation will be involved, I predict.”

Tony was finally used to Lucifer’s perky truth-telling. If anything it was refreshing after the constant secrecy demands of his position.

Pepper had eye-rolling skills equal to Chloe’s but seemed to be following the same mental track Chloe dove down.

Tony ignored his salad. “As much as I hoped to keep this a private weekend, I am, as the drones say, ‘on-call.’ I may be needed in one of the labs on a moments notice.”

Lucifer cast an eye over Pepper. “Oh dear. Nothing too serious?” His voice made an offer of keeping her occupied if Tony couldn’t.

And now the image of Pepper gripping Lucifer around the waist with her legs popped up in front of him. He waved it away, for now. “Hm? No, shouldn’t be. Banner has another project.”

She smirked. “My regular duties are covered. This is more of an engineering thing anyway. No end of the world stuff, this time.”

Tony added, “Your Parents aren’t involved, and hopefully nothing else on par with that either. We have some of the Chitauri mess downstairs, and Jolly Green is playing with it. There’s...a lot to go through.”

Chloe came back from wherever her brain sent her. “Can we pay a visit?”

“I should check on him anyway. He sometimes forgets to eat when he gets caught up in his work. And it’s been a few days since he went down there like Scrooge McDuck in a vault of gold coins. He might need a can of Axe too.”

Pepper groaned. “Yeah, I don’t know anyone else who does that.”

Lucifer grinned. “I understood that reference.”

“Hey, I have J.A.R.V.I.S. for reminding me to live. Oh, and you, too, Ms. Potts. I’d be long dead otherwise.”

She leaned over to kiss him on the lips. “And don’t you forget it.” She wrinkled her nose. “Did you rinse your mouth? You taste like Luce.”

He took a quick drink of his martini. “I think I did. Didn’t I?”

Lucifer repeated Pepper’s move, drawing Tony over to his corner of the table for a kiss too. “Hmm. No, you forgot.” He licked his lips with a smile. “You do taste like me. And good vodka.”

Warmth speared him through the chest in a way that had nothing to do with his reactor. The man, Devil, really was walking heroin and lust.

The second advantage of owning your own restaurant was easily keeping the tabloids out. Not that they hadn’t had a field day the first time ‘Lucifer Morningstar’ showed up at Stark Tower. Him not having any kind of cover name gave the local gossip papers a lot to discuss. Much of it got lost in the noise when it became apparent Tony gave no fucks what anyone thought about whom he fucked. It was just as well - tabloids had been having fun for years in L.A., even if they gave up digging anything on him. Him being photographed with Iron Man, however, led to a direct uptick in popularity of his already popular club.

There became a distinct exploding interest in a man of science and a man of fantasy getting together.

Word got around fast.

Not that any of the parties cared.

Dan cared.

Nobody cared that Dan cared.

 

* * *

 

Banner rummaged through a pile of what would charitably be called junk upon visual inspection.

It was a small warehouse worth of alien parts and technology, most of which resided in various states of disrepair. No two pieces looked the same, and most looked covered in scorch marks. Larger chunks of spaceship had already been combed through, and now Bruce had a developing fascination with the nuts and bolts of it all.

Literally.

Lucifer made a quick mental check for the average power level of ‘Avengers Assembled’ and decided it was under the minimum required for disaster attraction.

Pepper nodded at the growing catalog Bruce had assembled (ha) so far and passed him a take-out bag of high-end shawarma from the restaurant.

He looked at it like it was an as yet unchecked bit of alien wreckage.

“Dinner?” Chloe offered helpfully.

“Oh, yeah, right. What time is it?”

“8 ish? Do you have any weekend plans?”

He dug into the bag, ripping off and stuffing a slab of pita bread in his mouth. “Whfmdaizit?”

“Friday…?”

He nodded around the food, making a mental adjustment. “Ah, okay. How’s, uhm, things?”

“Not blowing up currently. Ha ha.”

Bruce gave her a questioning look. “Is something about to?” He dug around for his phone.

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is fine. No booms. Our friends are in town for the weekend. We just came up to see your work before we, hopefully, vanish all weekend.”

Lucifer nodded. “For absurd amounts of sex.”

Chloe and Pepper had their eye rolls synchronized.

“What? I’m not lying.”

Bruce seemed undisturbed. “Oh, well don’t let me stop you. Just not here, please. I’m still working.”

Tony eyed the piles of twisted metal. He was pretty sure he spotted a Chitauri jawbone in amongst the wreckage. “This place looks like a breeding ground for tetanus, so yeah, we will avoid that. All the sex will be happening upstairs in my suite. Most likely. Oh, maybe in my lab too. I won’t rule out the kitchen either.

Lucifer nudged something with a toe. “Right, we haven’t officially met your A.I., at least in your workshop. Seems impolite, somehow.”

“That can wait until at least tomorrow morning, I think.” Tony pitched his voice up a smidge. “He won’t mind. Will you, J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Not at all, sir.”

Chloe jumped a little. “And I thought our Echo Dots were sensitive.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. huffed. “Alexa is an eggplant compared to me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“A very ugly eggplant.”

Tony scanned the room. “Bruce?”

“What? She has my playlists.”

Halfway to the suite, Cap passed them in the halls, clad in gym clothes, with oddly perfect hair.

He also was starting to get used to the weirdness that was his life, which included the Devil in the tower on pleasure visits. Naturally, it wasn’t on his list of things he approved of, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, especially after said Devil helped save a significant amount of the population of New York City.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it, but facts were facts. “Hey, are you guys late? Or early?”

Chloe hung back a bit, still a little starry-eyed over Captain America in particular. “You could come join us.”

Steve, Lucifer, and Tony gave her an eyebrow. All three of them replied with “no.” in unison.

Tony looked at Lucifer. “Okay, I know why I said no, but why you?”

Chloe went red. “That’s not what I meant!”

The Devil patted Cap gently. “For one thing, I’m not his type.”

Steve looked like he really wanted to be elsewhere. Now. “He’s got that right.”

“He wouldn’t be Captain America if he were that easily corrupted. I don’t think there’s even an alternate reality in existence where this fellow is anything other than both completely straight and narrow in every sense of the word.”

“...Thanks?”

“Lawful Good Paladin as hell. Probably a follower of St. Cuthbert.”

“You lost me.”

Tony patted his opposite shoulder. “D&D reference. Unless there is a St. Cuthbert?”

Lucifer tilted his head. “If there is, then there’s also an Iuz.”

“In which case, we’re all fucked anyway. Okay then.”

Pepper leaned toward Chloe. “I’ll explain later.”

“You know what? I’m good.” She absolutely didn’t eye him up and down. “I hope I see you again.”

“She really does.”

Steve’s grip on his gym bag tightened. “Hopefully this will be a nice, quiet weekend. I’m going home.”


	2. Mood Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker and Iron Man get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I pretend I can write porn without plot.

The Potts/Stark residences tended to run too modern in style for Lucifer’s tastes. Not that modern art didn’t have its place, just not in his flat. He preferred to collect older pieces. Less so, the metal-printed and machined abstract art. He was pleased to find a piece of classical art he’d gifted to them displayed on the wall between two full-size wall windows that gave a spectacular view of the city. Otherwise dark, the evening sky bled with light pollution, hardly a star to be seen by the naked human eye.

Lucifer looked again, toeing off his shoes by the door, next to Chloe’s and Pepper’s high heels. “Did you have some outer walls replaced?”

Tony shucked his jacket, tossing it on a chair. “I liked your full-size wall windows. Next time we’re staying at your place though - the Tower is going to be under construction for another month at least from the invasion. These rooms are great, but they aren’t the top of the building. I’ll take you guys up there if you want a real view.”

He nodded, “You two are always welcome, I have plenty of space.” 

“Of course,” Tony paused dramatically, “the rest of your apartment...is a little stuffy.”

He practically choked. “Stuffy!?”

“It’s great and all, but your place needs some updating. Seriously.” He picked apart the top buttons on his dress shirt, revealing the glowing blue-white reactor. Pepper pecked him on the cheek, heading for the bedroom. 

Lucifer grumbled. “I’ll have you know-”

“Yes, priceless artifacts, whatever. It’s too  _ dark _ . Get some new lighting installed at least. You like your tech too, get some voice or phone controlled LED lighting units and thank me later.”

“The bulbs and fixtures I have work just fine, and natural lighting is far better during the day.”

“Sure, as long as you can magically direct it -” Tony, glanced up at the ex-Lord of Hell with no sarcasm whatsoever. “Oh, I guess you can do that, can’t you?”

Lucifer scoffed. “I’d hardly use my powers for such frivolity as-”

“Oh, I’m sure you never bend your own rules just a little. You know, all those books you have up there could be easily scanned into just one iPad, then you could ditch all those dust collectors.” Now he was just poking the bear.

Chloe was pretty sure she didn’t imagine the flicker of flame that escaped from above his head. 

She coughed. “Are you done?”

Tony, closer to her than Lucifer, swooped in, tucking an arm around her waist. “I’m just getting started.” 

Lucifer _ hmmfph’d. _ “Well, I’ll just uncork some wine, shall I, assuming you have something properly aged and not distilled  _ yesterday _ .”

“Now you're just pedantic, you know I don’t keep swill up here. My stuff is aged  _ at least _ two weeks.” He gleefully held up two fingers, wiggling them.

The Devil winced, then his expression cleared with a leer. “I’ve got a place you can put those.”

Tony grinned. “Go get the wine first, Hellboy.”

“Wrong character.” Lucifer made a quick trip to the kitchen and returned with glasses and something obscenely expensive. “It’s bad enough I’m not supposed to be in  _ this  _ universe. Don’t bring another franchise into it. The sheer destruction your lot has wrought is beginning to put Sodom and Gomorrah to shame.”

“What?”

Lucifer steamrolled right on. “Don’t get me wrong, the heavens - not literally - are chock full of aliens. In fact, if you want to call me anything-“

“Calm your tits, Luce.” He let go of Chloe, who smirked uncontrollably and pulled Lucifer down for a kiss. “Someone question your unholiness at the office?”

Lucifer grunted, pausing for a moment before huffing and pacing. “Can you believe it? There I was, retired and minding my own business - the nightclub, you know - and the sky opens over Manhattan. Not only do none of them believe I’m the Devil, but now the humans who are talking to me nicely only want to get to  _ you.”  _ He ended the rant with an extended finger jabbing in Tony’s direction. “Present company  _ not _ excepted.” He threw a glare at Chloe, but there wasn’t any heat in it.

She dutifully rolled her eyes.

Tony couldn’t help laughing with a cut off cough. “You could always do what I did. One of the reasons you like  _ me _ is that I don’t do the secret identity crap.” He walked up behind his sort-of boyfriend and slapped his ass. “And I know where you can put  _ that _ finger.”

Pepper sighed, wrangling the wine from Lucifer and pouring. “Boys, you’re both very pretty. Dan believes you, Lucifer. And face it, you don’t want all of them in on it. Don’t deny it.”

Chloe pointed with a ‘she’s right, you know’ finger.

Gritting his teeth but feeling slightly mollified, “Sure, I could get up on a podium and reveal my Hell-Form to my coworkers and the world. That won’t cause even more problems, with the humans that were resurrected. Do you know how many prayers and emails I’m getting to bring other loved ones back to life? Hm?”

Tony took a sip of wine. “I’d say I could imagine, but this isn’t my area of expertise.” He handed a glass off to Chloe.

Pepper squinted at Lucifer. “Why didn’t you say anything last week? This can’t have cropped up just in the last few days?”

He stood silently for a moment, watching the city lights with Chloe. “It’s nothing you need to be concerned with.”

“You brought it up, big guy.”

He huffed again. “Big Guy is Dad, not me.” He downed his glass in one swallow then glared at it like it wasn’t his fault it now only held fumes.

Pepper kept her face neutral, somehow. “Let Him deal with it then. Can’t you, I don’t know, redirect the prayer hotline or something?”

“When few humans even  _ thought  _ I existed, much less  _ believed, _ they were dismissible. Now-“ he waved as if shooing a fly, “I’m not sleeping well.”

Chloe looked back at that, surprise painted on her face. “Babe?”

Lucifer ran his fingers through his loosened curls. “I’ll be fine. It’s no worse than after a few good earthquakes or volcanic eruptions. A city population or two convinced the world is ending brings a hefty uptick in prayers both directions. Several centuries ago, a higher percentage of humans appealed to what they thought was a higher power.”

Chloe stepped closer, touching his face. “Do you answer any?”

“No. But I can’t not hear them either.”

She hugged him and let go, sitting on the floor, close to the window. “Sit with me. Both of you.”

They both looked at her like she went a little crazy. “On the floor?”

“Change of perspective.” She patted the plush off-white carpet, tucking her knees under.

Lucifer folded his long legs and sat. Tony took the opportunity to sit behind her and be a lounge chair for her. Chloe scooted against him, within an arm's reach of Lucifer. The huge window spanned either side of them, like an aquarium tank wall.

Pepper looked doubtful. “I’m going to go change. Join me when you’re done stargazing.

After a few visits under their belts, and realizing Lucifer wasn’t going to throw him through a wall (or be thrown through a wall on her request), Tony gave Chloe as much attention as she desired. Iron Man flirting with her was damn near as much fun as Lucifer teasing her to distraction.

She finished her wine and set the empty glass carefully on a lamp stand. “Is it like a radio? The prayers?”

“One I can’t change the channel on.”

“What if you could?”

Tony cocked his head. “I don’t think we’re that close to mixing science and religion yet. But Espinoza  _ does _ have the mind stone.” He reaches up and played with her hair bun, pulling random strands out. It sent tingles from the top of her head down her spine.

Chloe stretched her neck against Tony’s shoulder, directing her thought process over to Lucifer. “I mean, you aren’t the Lord of Hell anymore, right? Aren’t those prayers supposed to go to the...being in charge of, uhm, the underworld?”

A light bulb went off. “Why, Yes, Detective, you’re right. But Dad didn’t exactly tell all the Baptists that there’s a new boss downstairs. And it’s not like I’m going to evangelize every dirty street corner and church on His behalf, let alone my own.”

Tony continued the thought. “Maybe we  _ can _ mix science and religion.”

“How so?”

“Easy. Internet. All we have to do is have J.A.R.V.I.S. launch some new websites, Facebook pages, some other social media, informing the masses that there’s a new, what?“ he glanced over at his newest friend.

Lucifer grumped. “I’m still the  _ Devil _ .”

“Of course - new unholy rulers. Slap the names up there, and Rimjob and Dumbass should have a nice, miserable life for the foreseeable future. I mean, we won’t get  _ everybody _ , but it should take the load off.” He spoke to the ceiling, “J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“On it, sir.”

Lucifer added, “Get the names correct at least or it won’t work. Remiel  _ and _ Duma. There may be relevant references in recorded religious texts to pad it out, and of course, I’d be happy to assist with personal accounts later.”

Chloe twitched. “Is he always listening?”

Tony continued to play with her hair. “Always listening, not always recording. Don’t worry; he doesn’t have any dirty thoughts about us. He does have the capability, but I didn’t program him to do that. If he did, I could always whip him up a nice A.I. friend, but there’s already plenty of porn on the internet. He finds me the best stuff.”

“Would you know whether or not he could be recording?”

He snorted, throwing a look up again. “Of course he would. Authorization is sacrosanct. He’s my partner and sometimes has better judgment, but  _ usually _ not. Yes, I paid you a minor compliment, don’t let it go to your head.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. made a satisfied noise. “Never, sir. I don’t have a head.”

Chloe swore he sounded mildly sarcastic. She relaxed, sinking a little into Tony, who responded by stroking her neck. She had to ask, “Sorry if this sounds naive, but you aren’t worried about him ever getting hacked?”

“Never. It’d be like trying to hack into a human brain. Too complicated and there isn’t an interface in the universe that could do it.”

Lucifer rubbed his eyes. “The universe is a very large place, Anthony.”

Chloe patted his hand from where she reclined. “Did you sleep last night, Lucifer?”  _ ‘Sweetie _ ’ still didn’t feel quite right. She hadn’t figured out the right pet name yet, and he was sensitive about it.

Dad help  _ him _ if she ever got promoted to ‘Lieutenant’ in a few years.  _ Ha. Detective Lieutenant Decker-Morningstar. Has a nice ring to it. _ She never took the Espinoza last name. She probably wouldn’t take Lucifer’s entirely either, if they married.

Lucifer shifted his weight but didn’t answer. Meaning he had no half-truth to spit out.

“You didn’t sleep at all? Are you okay?”

He hated that kind of attention on himself. “Fine. I can go weeks without sleep. Plans are all well and good, but-“ an eyebrow went up, and his head tilted a little. 

Tony appraised him. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s been a disturbance in the Force.” He cocked his head further. “Is that social media thing already up?”

J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, “Yes, sir, going on three minutes. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Hashtag NewLordInTown. I guessed that something inflammatory might make the rounds faster. Twitter appears to have the fastest distribution rate, plus it’s all in text there.”

Tony barked a laugh. “Well, someone’s servers are going to melt, that’s for sure.”

Chloe shifted her seat a little. “There’s a difference, already?”

Lucifer looked bemused, his expression relaxing ever so fractionally. “...Not as yet in volume, but  _ something _ is changing, certainly.” He rubbed his chin, looking out at the city with interest. “It might not even take, but for now, it’s interesting.”

Grinning widely, Tony patted him on the shoulder. “We should try to get you stupid drunk tonight.”

“Unless you have a barrel of whiskey, I doubt that will happen. Even then, I’d prefer the mind-blowing sex. Much more likely to help me pass out.”

Chloe eyed him. “What about last night?”

He graced her with his wide smile. “Darling, that was wonderful, as always, but you passed out before I did, hardly your fault. In fact, that was entirely  _ my  _ fault.”

Before Chloe could protest, Pepper walked to Lucifer in a flimsy red negligee and carded her fingers through his hair from his side. He immediately perked up, looking over his shoulder.

Stepping around, she straddled his lap, long red hair falling down her back and wisps of soft lace conforming to her body. She folded her legs over his hips.

Chloe’s insides twinged a little in reaction, and she licked her lips. She was stunning. The lace outfit covered very little, with a short red sheer robe that was a mere of a suggestion of fabric. The bra did wonderful things to her bust, conveniently at Devil eye-level.

Lucifer’s dark eyes lit up, smiling. He cupped her ass, shifting his weight under her to settle her comfortably.

Pepper wiggled in his lap. “So, you guys are taking far too long out here, and I’m about to get started all by myself. But I thought I’d give you a chance to see what you’re missing first.” She kissed him softly, a small wet sound. “I bought a new toy, just for you.” she rested her hands gently over his shoulders, skimming her fingers over one of his ears with a light touch and pushing back a black curl. 

He bent to kiss her neck with a low growl. “Hmmm?”

She reached between his legs, and he inhaled against her neck. “It’s  _ big _ .”

“Larger than me then?”

“Longer, wider, and let’s call him, hmmm, not  _ strictly _ anatomically correct.”

“Well, then, that sounds absolutely lovely.” He smiled, then sat up and leaned over to kiss Chloe. “Do you want to go to bed, love?”

She stifled a yawn. “Why don’t you three go ahead? It’s been a long week.”

Tony played with the loose lock of hair he pulled out of her bun, starting on another. “I could stay out here with you for a while. I’ve seen the sexy present - Lucifer is going to be  _ very  _ distracted.”

Chloe leaned further back, seeking more body contact. “Not that I don’t want to see that in action, but I’d like to just sit here for a minute. Can J.A.R.V.I.S. turn down the lights?”

He responded to her immediately, dimming everything to dusk levels of light. Tony gave the ceiling a dirty look. “Hey now.”

“You were going to ask me to anyway.”

_ “Hmmpf.” _

Lucifer grinned, leaning to kiss Chloe again then Tony for good measure, lifting Pepper  _ and  _ himself from sitting to standing. Pepper made an undignified noise of surprise, wrapping her legs up around his waist tightly for security. His hands went under her ass, reminding Chloe very much of a hot dream she had recently. 

He glanced back down, still smiling “Don’t be long, Anthony.” Pepper snorted into his chest, and he carried her, bouncing to the bedroom.

Tony grumbled. 

Chloe didn’t think she was horny a second ago, but heat suddenly began to coil up at the bottom of her hips at the display of strength.

She turned in his arms, tracing a finger around the glowing reactor. The thing to this arrangement she hadn’t counted on came in the form of a constant light emanating out of one of her lovers. The first night they stayed, she hadn’t slept well. Partly from being in an unfamiliar place. Partly from the day-bright night light beaming distractedly out of Tony’s otherwise very nicely built chest.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling, looking back out at the city. Up near the ceiling, a few stars could be seen, far above where the sky turned almost black. At her mom’s house, you could make out a dozen stars or so if you look straight up. She’d been looking up at the night sky more often lately.

Iron Man had a slightly smaller frame than Lucifer, but he found time around inventing God-knows-what to take care of himself; his arms around her were nicely toned and tan. Up close and out of his armor, she liked the similarities - unruly dark hair, dark, sultry eyes and the confidence of a sun. The beginnings of crow’s feet and smile lines just made him appear all the more distinguished. She leaned against his chest, listening to the mix of his heartbeat and the barely distinguishable sound of electric wires humming.

She tilted her head up and kissed his angled goatee from the side. New growth had appeared over the day, starting to disrupt his carefully tailored shaved lines and points. He smelled good.

“Change your mind?” Tony kissed her forehead but didn’t grab her.

“I like the view.” They were sitting quite close to the window, making it feel like they were on a cliff edge over the city. It was a challenge to her own fear of heights, thrilling but safe.

Maybe the amount of weirdness in her life conditioned her for this kind of thing, but she found it easier than she expected to lay in the arms of another man. Of course, Lucifer heartily approved of the company too. It turned out there was quite a benefit to dating someone - even someone eternal - who bore no jealousy. It let her explore things about herself she hadn’t been aware of.

_ Iron Man, Pepper, and the Devil? How much luckier could a girl get? _

Well, a little bit of chest hair was too much to ask for. Oh well.

Chloe slipped her hand into his open shirt, over his warm skin, fingertips on his collarbone. Tony might have looked a little older than Lucifer, but fuck if he wasn’t nearly as hot. His insurmountable ego would have been wasted on anyone younger, and he had the mileage to back it up.

He pulled out the rest of her now messy hair bun, dragging his fingers through her wavy hair. “Luce does not tell you often enough how gorgeous you are.”

She blushed, happily. “He does, actually.”

Tony grinned, turning up his own type of charm, playfully responding. “He hasn’t in the last two hours, so I disagree.” 

Chloe hummed, turning and leaning back into him. He kissed her neck again, and she could feel a bit of a smirk on her neck along with the short facial hair, and she shivered against the length of him. The light warmth of the reactor disc pressed hard into the middle of her upper back. Something else hard moved against her hip. She moved, rubbing her hip back against him. “Hmmm. No ‘Iron Man’ quips?”

“I think I used those up by now.”

He sat up straight for stability, fingers sweeping down her arms to wrists, trailing fingers back up just under her breasts.

She inhaled sharply as he got closer, kissing and nibbling her neck, stroking her ribs through her blouse. His hands were rougher than Lucifers, workshop hands with fingers a little wider around. She heard herself make a noise. His hands slipped down to her waist, pulling her blouse out of her trousers. Her heart sped up.

He picked apart her shirt buttons from the bottom, going up, his palms slipping up over soft skin, stopping below her bra, thumbs edging under the band on either side. “So, ‘Detective,’ do you want to join the party back there, or,” Tony caught her wrists again with a light squeeze. “Stay here where you can enjoy the view?”

Her heart leapt into her throat. God. This was one of the most well-known buildings in the whole damn city. Someone had to have cameras trained on it all the time. The last thing anyone needed to she was her pasty white naked ass up against the glass forty stories up. 

He chuckled, letting go of her arms, hands brushing the soft silk of her blouse. “The outside is completely mirrored. No one outside will hear  _ or _ see you. Us. You can be a little naughty, and no one out there will ever know.” He planted his lips between some of the words, voice low. He didn’t have the smooth tones of her boyfriend, but he had a few things to substitute for that. Chloe twisted in place. He leaned back, finally kissing her properly, dark eyes on her blue. “I could take you right up against the window if you want that.”

For a split second, she recalled that this man was, in fact, capable of lying, unlike her Devil. Chloe didn’t think he was. She tilted her head back to return the kiss. He tasted a little different than Lucifer too. He unhooked her pants, and she reached to cup him through his slacks. 

She felt his eyebrows raise a little against her face. It made her grin. Chloe turned fully to face him, backing up to the window and sliding her shirt off. Her pants worked down her legs themselves, pulled off by the friction between her legs and the carpet. The moved tugged her panties half down, very low on her hips, some of her butt on the carpet. He pulled her pants off the rest of the way, threading them off her lower legs and then adding his belt to the growing pile of clothing. 

There was something very sexy and visceral about a man taking off his belt, intent swimming in his eyes. She smiled, pulling her hair back behind her so it wouldn’t hide her chest.

City light from below haloed her loose gold waves, picking up highlights where it pressed against the window or passed through separated locks.

“Gorgeous,” he muttered, attacking the rest of his own shirt buttons. Chloe helped, drawing up to her knees and pushing his shirt back and off his well-defined shoulders, her bra happened to be a bit under his eye level. He obligingly kissed between her breasts, pinching the edge of a cup with his teeth.

“Not so bad yourself.” She hooked a few fingers through one of his belt loops, tugging and urging him up to his knees to face her levelly.  He was pretty close to her height this way. His trimmed goatee against her face raised goosebumps all down her body. She unfastened him, pulling his dress pants apart. With his light fingertips, her black bra straps fell off her shoulders. Light, warm kisses trailed from behind her ear down her chest. Tony’s lips and scruff brushed down the side of her breast, and he peeled her bra down, turning it down against her ribs, one cup at a time.

He returned his face to her lips, his hands cupping her breasts and thumbing over her nipples. She made a noise and tugged her black panties down under her knees, to her ankles. She leaned back, defying her internal paranoia, her ass directly against the glass window, spreading her knees a little.

Tony climbed out of his pants and silk boxers. In the low light, shadows sharply defined his low waist and hips with nary a tan line. It was a very nice view indeed. He carried almost no visible fat, muscles dipping in to a ‘V’ furrow that ended in manicured hair and  _ him _ up and at attention.

He closed the short distance with a graceful sway or two of his hips, not quite literal fire in his eyes. He held hard against her, just resting his raised length between them, ready. Chloe kissed him hard, rubbing her body on his. Her nether regions clenched heating and wanting.

He leaned back enough to touch himself, pushing his cock down to just under her, teasing her soft mons where it worked against her. He tugged her hips against him, making space away from the window to unhook the now ineffective bra crumpling between them. It dropped, joining the mess on the floor. Some of her hair fell over her shoulder, and he reached up to run his fingers through it.

The full length of his body pressed into her, the contact sending thrills down her back from her scalp. The kiss deepened, his hands thumbing her hip bones, sliding up her body to her face. Chloe ran her fingers through his curly hair, smiling to herself. 

“Hmm?”

She came up for air, flushed. “Looking for horns.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “I’m not distracting enough? I guess I need to work harder then.”

Tony swept her to the floor on her back, parallel to the window, lips to body, mouth sucking on her breast. She squirmed, lifting her hips up against him, seeking him. He cupped her ass, scooting backward and kissing lower, biting her hip. 

_ Oh. _

Face and tongue and mouth pressed into her, his pointed short hairs prickling between her legs. Chloe moaned, moving an ankle over his back. He had scars, small ones, here and there over his body. She tensed, reaching for something to hold onto, but there was only soft carpet. He pushed his arms under her thighs, tasting her, his nose occasionally brushing her soft skin.

The ever-present glow from his chest made an interesting backlight where it outlined his facial hair when he came up for a second. 

She felt herself responding, needing more. She tilted her hips against his chin. Sharp points on his face dug into her, making her seriously consider asking Lucifer to grow out his stubble a little. Tony chuckled lowly. “Are you still thinking about him?” he licked her, from low between her legs to her clit.

“That’s not fair. Lucifer is kind of hard to get out of your head.”

He pouted a little. “I’m kind of hard right now.” Tony lifted his head slightly, rubbing into her. 

She moaned. “But your dick isn’t where I want it.”

“I”m pretty sure my face is exactly where you want it.” He dragged his tongue through her again, shallowly. Not nearly hard or deep enough.

“You mock my pain.”

“Life is pain, Highness.”

_ Ppppppfffffft. When did I get into dorks?  _ “Oh my God, fuck me already.” She couldn’t suppress a laugh though.

“Are you sure, Buttercup? You’ve had the Devil on your mind half the night.” His tongue played with her, wet and teasing. He mouthed her lower lips, pulling back and re-inserting his tongue.

She gasped. “Dammit, Tony.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Get me off and fuck me.”

“Yes, princess.”

He planted his mouth higher, stroking her nerve point with his tongue in extended circles. Everything tensed up under her, pressing hot need creeping to a peak. Chloe tightened, arching against him. 

Then he slowed, ravishing her with devastating snail-paced twists. He curled his tongue up, light prickles from his face tickling her pink flushed skin.

She inhaled hard and out in short breaths. “Tony.”

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck.  _ Tony _ .”

With renewed direct hard rubbing with his tongue, he sent her sliding over the edge, her legs twitching around his face, trying not to snap closed on his head. He hummed into her, helping her orgasm drag out with sympathetic twitches of his tongue to her gripping pulse.

She belatedly realized she might have his hair in a death grip.

He kissed her sensitive clit one more time, crawling up her body to rest on her, kissing her neck. “Gorgeous…” he murmured again.

A girl could get used to this.

Chloe grabbed his face and kissed him. Deeply. She kicked her legs up around his waist with a growl, her needy wetness clinging against his dick.

He wasted no more time at being coy. He filled her with a slow thrust, and she rewarded him with soft moans until he stopped when hip met hip, holding steady. Her clit throbbed, a lingering delightful heart beat that resonated around him. The reactor light became subdued; pressed close, some of it bled through and made her skin glow reddish. Chloe’s fingers dragged up his back to his scalp, grabbing. She tightened her legs, pulling him into her. “Fucking fuck me, already.”

“As you wish.” He bent his lips to her neck, a last warm kiss before pulling up just a little.

He braced over her, hands beside her shoulders, pulled back an inch or so then  _ bucked.  _

“ _ Ah! _ ”

“Good?”

“Dontstopohgod.”

He didn’t. Not until she asked him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I am a dork.


	3. Pepper Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper pegs Lucifer with her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Just_Mad_Enough for beta-ing!

Lucifer dropped Pepper on the end of a huge bed that rivaled his own in size. He preferred his setup over theirs naturally, but at least Stark had taste, even if it was _modern_. After all, ivory silk sheets crumpled around them just as well as his black.

The sex-hungry redhead yanked him down for a hard kiss, pulling him between her legs and grabbing his shirttail out of his trousers. Reaching to his front, threading her fingers into his shirt, she jerked once and sent the buttons flying in all directions; neither of them cared.

Pepper had turned out to be as much into the shared partner sex as Tony, happy to entertain either or both if he wasn’t free. She had a thing for scruffy black-haired men. And Chloe, well, damn.

He slid her sheer robe off her shoulders with light touches and dragged his teeth over the curve of her neck. She arched, lifting her upper back with a purr. Lucifer grinned and pulled the garment down her back, restraining her at the elbows with the sleeves. He took a split second to stand there over her, hands combing through her hair - long enough for her blue eyes to turn impatient and respond by freeing a hand to grab his belt with a low growl.

Lucifer pushed her back on the bed, following her on his knees, nipping at her collarbone and lower. Her scarlet bra had a front clasp, he was pleased to discover. He popped it with his teeth and tongue, nosing it open, kissing up to one nipple and sucking hard. His prickly scruff scratched her tender breasts, and she wanted more. She wriggled under him with a lip-bitten moan. White teeth flashed over her breast, exercising barely-there pressure followed by a soothing wet tongue. Pepper felt the feedback in the back of her throat, activated nerves firing with lightning.

Then he repeated the entire process on her other breast. She expected him to leave off and get his clothes on the floor where they belonged, but he returned to the first pert nipple with a dragging hot tongue, slower circles on her standing peak, cold and burning between the cool room and his sinful mouth. Her _teeth_ tingled when he bit lightly again. She hissed. “Are you just reminding me you’re the Devil or are you going to take care of me sometime tonight?”

Lucifer’s mouth was busy, and he muttered around her breast, his breath and low sexy voice hot and lusty. “Oh, I’ll take _care_ of you. I’m just giving you something to punish me over later, I hope.” He drew up to his knees, discarding the dress shirt while she watched, licking her lips.

Pepper smiled wryly, her copper hair splayed in a fan on light-toned bedsheets. She lifted her leg, placing her small foot on his erection, gently. “You sure you want to do that? You haven’t even seen my present. You might not even like it.”

He inhaled, yanking his belt out of his pants and throwing it off. Fuck it was sexy. Everything single thing he did was sensual, visceral, purposeful. He goaded her with quirked lips. “Oh, I can't _imagine_ it’s anything I haven’t seen before. This world has so many fun new things popping up every day and yet I keep running out of things to try.” He _tsk’d._

Pepper cupped her foot arch along his hard cock through his pants, flexing her toes. “Oh, I think you’ll find this new _and_ fun. It’s custom made. And even if you aren’t impressed, I promise _I’ll_ enjoy ramming it into you.”

He paused, mid-unzipping, fire licking his irises in desire.

She rubbed a little harder. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to fuck with a red-head?”

His smile lit up the room as his voice dropped, sultry. “Oh, kitten, you’ve never lost your temper with me.” He shoved his black trousers down, heedless of her foot. “At least not in any way I’ve not enjoyed.”

Her toes caught the band of his boxers, pulling on them. “The Hulk has nothing on me when it comes to anger management.” She sat up by engaging her abs. Her arms weren’t _really_ trapped, but she didn’t use them. And fuck if she didn't know she looked good doing it too.

Lucifer bent to kiss her again, pulling the flimsy robe off her completely and tossing it to the floor. She reached and gripped him through his boxers, making him moan happily against her mouth, tongues pressing hotly. He still tasted a little of Tony. Her thumb kept contact over the silk, rubbing along his shaft but nothing else.

He thrust into her hand, seeking friction, fully hard and eager. Pepper smiled against his mouth, moving to bite his lip. “You want more?”

Breathily, “Yes, please.”

She liked the looks of him when he was mentally ahead of her by miles, thinking of everything they'd done, would do, could do. She continued to touch him over the fabric, the head of his erection leaving a damp smudge. He groaned into her again and his dick twitched.

He grumbled, teasing and playful, “Do I have to do everything myself?” He slipped a hand over hers, pressing. Her grip was solid around his girth.

She edged her teeth in his scruff, biting his jawline. “Haven’t you heard gingers don’t have a soul?

He lost the playful thread, making a noise of appreciative carnal desire. Pepper abruptly let go and dragged his boxers off his hips with one rough motion, freeing him to spring loose.

She took hold of him and blew on his exposed head, then skipped his cock entirely and kissed up his flat stomach, licking the creases of his defined abdomen. Leaning up, she came up to his lips, holding him close to her body, her textured lace panties almost rough against his sensitive hard-on.

His breath came harder, giving her the same treatment, pulling off her panties. He grabbed her ass with easy strength, pulling her to him, feeling her skin to skin. Pepper yanked him down, putting him on his back and kicking off her underwear. Lucifer purred and she rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips, sitting against his cock. His ankles were still wrapped up in his trousers and boxers.

Her bra hung off her shoulders, straps on her elbows, and her movements signaled that she was about to throw it off. He sat up himself, wrapping the bra band around her wrists and holding it with one hand. His face was close enough to hers to lick. So Pepper licked him.

He startled but didn’t let go. “Hmmm.. Kitten wants to play?”

She responded by grinding on his hips, moving so his shaft got a little cozier between her legs. “Kitten wants to fuck.” She growled, squirming against him.

He got a better grip on her wrists, rocking his hips up against her, hot and very hard. “Does she? I thought she was busy playing with her food.” He spoke every word with his easy smile, light in his eyes.

Pepper leaned in, biting his neck and adding a generous hickey for good measure. “Oh, she’s not done yet. But you’re going to fuck her anyway.” She tilted her hips to roll her clit on his shaft. He rolled his shoulders back, reflexively pushing against her, grinding.

“She’s going to be screaming my name shortly, I feel.” His free hand came up to caress her clit with deft fingers. It was his turn to break her concentration. It worked. His cock sought her heat, begging for it. She shivered, already wet in response.

Pepper pulled back from him and leaned down, enclosing him with her lips, just long enough to taste and tease him. She thumbed back his foreskin, licking and sucking along the edge.

She lowered herself down flat. Twisting her wrists up and back over her head, she gripped part of the headboard and used it as a brace to roll her hips on him. She kicked her heels over his low back, urging him to give her what she wanted. He only pressed his cock up against her mons, slick between them, but not aligned to fuck her just yet.

Lucifer met her lips with an eager smile, lifting her hips and resetting her. She groaned as she lost contact with his erection, even for the second needed to pull back for entry. The bra around her wrists dropped loosely, entangled but not restraining, but she held her arms back behind her head all the same.

Pepper returned his feral grin, craving him.

Grasping himself with a hand, he slid into her, not enough for either of them, his fist and knuckles preventing her from just pulling him into her with her legs. Which she tried with a growl.

“Not to worry, darling. I want to play too.”

“I'm going to claw the shit out of you.”

“Hmmmmm...promise, kitten?”

He adjusted his grip, sliding the back of his thumb into her, knuckle bending against her clit.

Pepper growled delightfully, thrusting back against him. She let go of the bed, clawing her fingers into his hair.

“Fuck. I'm going to ram your ass with your new toy until you can't see straight.”

“So my nefarious plan to get you all worked up is a _rousing_ success, is it?”

Pepper clenched up against him.

He let go, freeing his hands to hitch her ankles up to his shoulders. She had to scramble to brace her hands flat on the headboard to keep the sudden filling depth, lest she slide up the mattress.

His hot skin felt so good up against hers, just beginning to sweat, to stick. He worked out a good rhythm for her, hard and not too fast. The angle he had her under gave her deepening thrusts, hitting a very good place inside her. A moan escaped in the form of his name.

“ _Lucifer!_ ”

He bent lower, pounding as her legs spread, her greedy cunt demanding as much as he could give her, and him happy to provide it. Pepper cried out, gasping, needing him. She freed a hand to touch his face. “Show me your eyes.” Panting, “I want to come with those eyes on me.” She shifted her grip back to his hair again, fisting into it. He leaned into it with a growl.

Lucifer's grin turned wolfish, allowing the ever-present, but normally hidden, hellfire to warm up his irises. Slowly, maintaining his grinding, rocking rhythm. “why, Kitten, you're so close to your first of many, many climaxes. Are you saying they won't kick off without that?”

“Damn you. Fucking _make_ me come. Fuck me like you mean it.”

The magic words. His favorite.

Lucifer dropped the glamour, body, and eyes turning up a few degrees in heat. Pepper's heels dug into his back.

Her hand slipped, with nothing to hold onto. She gripped his shoulder instead, red and hot under her fingers, her nails clawing into his skin, as promised.

His pupils blazed ruby against black sclera, his cracked lips turned up in a knowing smile. He ducked his head against hers, mouth on her neck and she came screaming his name, holding onto him tightly.

Pepper blinked, feeling her pounding heart start to slow. Her body twitched, her nerves brimming to overflowing with pleasure. She clenched her inner muscles and they responded with echoes of her release. She whined, finding herself empty of him.

Human fingers returned, stroking her hair off her shoulder. Lucifer lay on his side, propped up and dragging his fingernails over parts of her that weren't ringing with sensation.

Pepper glared at his erection which seemed to be mocking her at first glance, then she twisted her hips and felt his residual satisfaction on and in her. “Oh.”

“Already forgot about my stamina, darling?”

She pulled his face close for a clinging kiss, biting his lip lightly. “I thought you might have missed out. Glad you didn’t.”

The redhead kissed him again with a smile that turned predatory. “I think it's my turn.”

Lucifer started to turn over. She touched his hip. “Stay facing me, I want to try fucking you this way, at least to start.”

Pleased, he helped her with the harness and straps, growling throatily when Pepper pulled his new, interesting friend out of the side drawer. It did leave him a little curious about the shape. The color was swirled fire red and metallic gold and was mostly smooth as ass toys didn’t really need the extra protrusions. Of course Tony had the silicone cast in Iron Man's colors.

He laughed, thoroughly pleased with the presentation. His eyes followed the shaft down to the midpoint before it narrowed and bent into the second end. “Is that...a knot?” that wasn't something he'd sought in a toy before. He might joke about having tried _everything_ already but there existed any number of kinks his partners hadn't really tried, so he hadn't either.

“And it has a remote.” She demonstrated with a small control, inflating it with a button press. “I almost passed on the idea myself, but it should line up very nicely with your prostate.”

Lucifer used his facing position on his knees to his advantage, licking the tip of it, watching her with dark seduction.

She tugged it away from him with a smirk, inserting it into a holding ring. Double ended, it nestled into her vagina snugly. Lucifer, eyes sparkling, followed up, sucking and licking down the shaft, his throat pulling at it, moving it in her. He showed her his teeth on it.

Pepper groaned and threatened to smack him away.

He tilted his head, swiping a last, lingering lick down her. “I _can_ get you off this way, you know.” he slid his fingers over the low, angular ridges, pushing it down and further back into her, bumping up against something sensitive. His sliding grip on her did things to her. “If you want me to.” He made deep noises as if pleasuring something flesh and blood with his lips and tongue and fingers. And she _felt_ it too, her muscles contracting and tightening as if to lift it, blood flow rushing to fill the space as if the toy was a living appendage instead. Pepper reflexively separated her knees, reaching to touch herself, dragging her hand over his knuckles.

She yearned to release inside him, hot and wet and _deep._ Her hips moved up towards his mouth, seeking to throat fuck him, dropping her hand again to enjoy the show.

He met her eyes then took it, his lips closing down the shaft, nearly brushing her flushed skin, his black curls low over her abs. A bit of saliva fell from his mouth, slipping between them.

Jesus fuck it was hot.

She wanted to fuck him badly, but she really didn’t want him to stop either. Even Tony wasn’t this... _this_.

She moaned under him, gripping her end of the thing with her arousal. She rocked her hips, nearly getting off just watching him suck her cock. That it disappeared entirely into his mouth added to the illusion that it was _hers_ . The idea she could come in his mouth, _her_ fluids tumbling down the back of his throat, swallowing her-

Writhing, she came again, the sensation sneaking over her groin like a thief in the night, gripping the toy, pulling and pushing and throbbing. He pulled back, returning to suck just the tip with a pop, his smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, licking his lips as if she had come in his mouth, as if he had greedily swallowed her down, sweet and salty.

Lucifer hummed deeply, throat flexing, back down the shaft, chasing her orgasm for another, the cock wet and hot and gleaming with his attentions.

He paused to wipe at his chin, his face glistening, her thighs wet with- _oh._ For maybe the third time in her life, she had come wetly, fluids sopping against the leather harness and cooling on his face. It didn’t really feel different, but damn if it wasn’t satisfying for them both.

Jesus fuck she wasn’t going to be able to hold herself up long enough to fuck him decently.

He solved that particular problem by generously lubing up her cock.

Pepper groaned. “I’m still going to ram this thing into you.” she twitched, her muscles disobeying her commands.

“I certainly hope so.” his toothy grin told her he was absolutely fine waiting for her to recover. “I'll just get us started, shall I?”

_Started?_

She managed to stroke him while he hovered, ridiculously tall even on his knees.

Surprising her again, he gripped around them both, grinding himself against her still ready and erect toy, lubed and well coated. He groaned.

Pepper inhaled, falling back and already starting to feel something urgent and needy again. She rocked, rubbing the dildo on his cock, again swearing she was _feeling_ it. A whine pushed out of her, clawing and wanting.

She pushed him on his back, weaving up his long body and lining up under him. Two of her fingers found his ass, slipping against his heat before entering with a light push. Lucifer moaned, the lovely sound gathering in her and taking root.

He arched under her, giving her space, which she took gladly. The thick, lubricated head of the strap-on replaced her fingers with practiced ease, teasing him. Pepper stuck her tongue out, licking her lips, then his. She tasted him, kissing his face, dragging her lips to taste herself on him.

Lucifer gave control over to her, spreading his legs, supporting her arms. Her long straight hair fell over his neck, tickling. Pepper drew her knees in, rocking her hips just barely, deciding to begin easy and slow. He gifted her a sultry moan, his ass turning greedy and pushing down on her shaft. Palming him, she gripped his cock with a firm squeeze.

Lucifer lay on his back, moving his hands to her ass, urging her to fuck him, sink into him, eyes half-lidded and lips parted softly. She booped his nose, grabbing his full attention. “You want more of my hard cock, don’t you.” she gave him a small thrust, deeper but not deep enough.

He nipped at her breast, pinched her ass. “Hmmm, yes.”

Pepper pulled back, just enough to make him tense. “Yes, what, Devil?”

“Yes, please, Kitten.”

She moved in him. “Tell me what _you_ desire, Lucifer.”

He smiled, pulling her face back down to his. “I want you to fuck me blind with your cock. I want you to take me, knot up in my ass and make me come on your dick.”

She rolled up on her knees. Christ. The imagery alone made her clench. “All fours. Now.”

Lucifer turned, losing her for a moment, but obeyed her command.

_Fuck he had long legs._

She growled, grabbing a pillow to stand on her knees on. She slapped his ass lightly, then kissed him there.

He wiggled his butt. “Oh, feel free to do that again.”

She did, smacking and soothing his other cheek. Pepper wrapped her arm under him to grip him. He was still lubed up nicely, so she slid her fist along his length, drawing out more sounds from him. He pushed his hips back, seeking her strap-on when she didn't penetrate him again right away.

“You're a dreadful tease, kitten.” his voice held only pleasure, not frustration. He knew he'd get what he wanted from her before too long. She wanted to give it to him too badly to hold off. She felt herself flush, his long, muscular back under her like a delicious treat for her to feast upon.

The bell end of her toy worked into him from the new angle and he moaned deliciously. It thrummed through her from his throat to her ovaries.

“ _Yes._ ”

She dragged her nails over his back, raising welts. _Mmmmm. Chloe._ “I'm going to put this in your Detective next. She's going to scream _my_ name under me.”

He threw her a smile. “Do I get to watch?”

“You have to be very good.” She bore down, sliding slowly into him. She held back, remembering to take him slow, like any other lover, like Tony. Until she filled him, the silicone barely giving. Lucifer pushed back, knowing it rubbed into her just as nicely as it did him.

He groaned happily, urging her on. The round ball in the shaft stretched him and he clenched around it. Pepper pounded him, thrusts timed to rock with him, withdrawing less and slamming against him with shorter, firm strokes.

She grabbed his hips, panting hard, concentrating on his mounting pleasure instead of hers. Her abs were going to kill her tomorrow and it was going to be completely worth it. She snaked her hand under him, grasping him, leaning to kiss his back.

God, he had a great ass.

His breath shortened. She pressed into him to her hilt, moving with him.

She became aware she was yelling general obscenities, her vagina slick and yearning for yet another deep stimulation. Lucifer looked back at her, getting off on her sheer enjoyment. She gasped, digging her claws into him one-handed, the other cupping him as gently as she could contain herself. She was going to come _again_.

He tensed, close, the sounds wrenching out of him tangled and full of anticipation.

New pre-cum from him slid on her fingertips. She wanted to suck it off him. Pepper slapped at the remote, grateful she hadn't decided on multiple settings. Her cock thickened in him, massaging his sensitive prostate. He hissed, moaning, clenching.

“Oh, kitten, that's.. _lovely_.”

She _filled_ him, now unable to withdraw and _definitely_ not forcing it. Instead, she simply moved with him, in him, her end rocking into her and teasing the deep orgasm out of her with a throaty gasp. Clenching around her shaft she ground into him, flexing. Her grip slid faster on his cock, turning erratic, unconsciously responding to his needs as she quickly lost coherent thought. His hips became sticky with sweat and heat and lube.

He was coming undone by her and she threw her head back and _bucked_. Lucifer came for her thickly and generously, and..everywhere. He shot out hot and slick in her grip with a wonderful, long, strangled groan and his own long string of obscenities.

Pepper swore she could feel his pounding pulse tightly gripping around her cock, grabbing and deep, rocking in sympathetic waves of bliss. Or maybe it was just his orgasmic contractions kicking the toy around. Either way, it was absolutely glorious.

She panted, sucking in hard breaths as she wrapped her arms around him, sweat standing on skin everywhere.They ended up as side spoons, neither inclined to move. She turned the remote off so he could escape if he wanted. He didn't. Devil constitution or not, he wasn't going to recover from a prostate orgasm quickly. Well, _probably_ not, anyway.

Chloe lingered, naked in the doorway, drawn by the sensual, rampant vocalizations that came from the bedroom.

She smiled. “Can I try that next?”


	4. Showers are for sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Pepper get some nice clean fun. Yes, it's a terrible overuse of the pun. So sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update: Anxiety is awesome!!!!!!! Had this mostly finished for a few weeks. Finally posting it have something to post.
> 
> Other stories will be updated when my muse decides she likes me again.
> 
> \----------------------------------------

Chloe hungrily looked at Pepper’s glistening toy. She came in, leaning over to kiss Lucifer where he lay flat on the bed, luxuriating in happy bodily responses to being thoroughly fucked by Pepper. He had a thing for, well, anyone who knew what they wanted in bed. Him being satisfied too was just a bonus for him. He reached up for Chloe like he hadn’t seen her in months, but he always did that. Chloe smiled and would never not love that about him. 

Pepper limply lolled, toy cock sticking straight up in the air, her legs spread and looking completely delicious. She rolled her hips, still catching her breath and making her silicone dick wiggle obscenely. “This thing needs to be sterilized, and my vag needs a break.” Her eyes drank in Chloe’s naked, flushed form. “But I have some other things that still work just fine.”

Lucifer breathed deeply, lying spread-eagle, covered in sweat. “I’m going to go find Anthony and see if he needs a shower. As soon as I can move. We won’t be long. Probably. Did you wear him out, love?”

Tony answered from behind her, “Hardly, not that your girlfriend didn’t rock my world. How do you not have sex, like all the time? Oh wait, you do.”

“Then why are you standing?”

“Sheer stubbornness . Just because I can’t keep up with you doesn’t mean I’m not going to try. Also, I have a massive shower, you know. I could wedge a football team in there. Probably. Too many men though. Maybe a women’s softball team. Haven’t tried, well not since Pepper and I started going steady. She won’t put up with me throwing more sex parties.” Tony threw Pepper a pointed look that may have been an attempt to look pitiful. It failed.

The redhead sighed heavily. “You don’t have  _ time _ for parties - yours or his. Technically, we don’t have time for this weekend. We’re borrowing it against a bunch of fundraisers later in the year that you’re going to pay out the ass for.”

“Yeah, but it’s totally worth it. You agree, right? I know my ass approves. I'm sure  _ his _ does. If yours doesn't yet, I will absolutely make up for that as soon as possible. With my face.”

Pepper dragged her fingers along Lucifer’s forearm, raising goosebumps. “Oh yeah, it’s worth it. But we still can’t do it every weekend.”

“Sure we can. I can fund a fund-raiser like nobody’s business. By myself, if I have to. Which I have, on occasion. Hell, if you'd let me release just one porn starring myself, we could have the whole year covered.”

“Tony…”

“Can’t plan for alien invasions, I guess. Those do put a wet towel on sex marathons. Plus, I'd be competing with all the other fake Iron Man porn out there on the market. Some of its actually not bad, as long as they don't try making a fake suit. Some of the Stark/Loki inspired stuff is pretty fun, actually, if you're in the mood later. The guy they cast for me is too tall, but I can't complain.”

Lucifer mused, breaking in. “You watch porn based on yourself?”

“Don't you?”

“Well yes. But the bad stuff is truly mind-wrenching. Have you seen badly done Devil porn?” he shuddered.

“Nah, I have JARVIS sort it for me. Sometimes Pep will too.”

“Maybe I should hire a hot redhead manager. Pepper, darling, do you moonlight?”

She snorted, pulling her toy out of herself with an obscene liquidy sound and holding it gingerly. “I do  _ not  _ have enough sanity to spare for the two of you. I barely have enough left for my own life outside of work. If you’re serious I’m sure I can recommend someone on your side of the country. I have a number of contacts that I could call on.”

Tony quipped, “you have a life outside of work? I should fix that. I'm clearly not keeping you busy enough, darling.”

Pepper threw a pillow at his head. 

Chloe eyeballed Lucifer. “You already have a club manager, you don’t need another one.”

The Devil waved her off. “I don’t  _ need _ fifteen cars either.”

Stark perked up. “Right, we still need to compare collections. Later, do you wanna come down to the workshop slash garage-”

Chloe cut him off. “It’s bad enough you guys compare dick sizes, literally, can you leave the poor inanimate objects out of it?”

“For one - I’m sized entirely in proportion to my height, if not above average. If I were six inches taller, like the King of Hell over there-”

“Ex-King.”

Chloe cut him off “-Then you’d find another way to measure your dicks.”

Tony continued as if neither had interrupted him, “and two, there’s no way you can sit in any of my cars and call it an inanimate object once you crank it. Each and every one has a distinct personality. If you don’t get an orgasm just by sitting in the driver's seat with the engine on, I’m not doing my job right.”

Lucifer looked intrigued.

She groaned. “I’m sorry I said anything. Lucifer, make your new manager a dude. And we share him.”

He said up, “Oh, Detective, I like how you think.” 

Tony shifted his eyes down to Lucifer, who still lay on the bed, arms behind his head. “You look well and thoroughly fucked.” Tony leaned over him, kissing him languidly. “Oh, is that a hint of ash? I'm not missing that again.”

“Oh, yes. Pepper is very good at it. I might not even get hard again for another minute or two. Hmm. Shower or bath?”

“My tub has some very nice attachments. Shower then soak?”

The second option won, at least in theory.

Lucifer languidly arched out of bed, stretching while everyone enjoyed the view. He knew what he looked like naked and used it to his full advantage, pulling his long arms far over his head for a gratuitous body lengthening stretch. He grinned at them when no one had any words. “Problem?”

Tony snarked, “yeah, the problem is that I can't see your fine ass from this angle. You know where the bathroom is, scoot. Ahead of me. JARVIS, get a shot of that, would you? Front and back.”

Lucifer  _ posed _ .

The computer voice had a half-second delay. “...yes, sir.”

“Everything all right, JARVIS?”

“Just a little distracted.”

“You aren't supposed to have sexual tastes.”

“No, but you did program me with  _ artistic _ appreciation and discernment. I’m discerning.”

Lucifer simply grinned, running fingers through his disheveled hair. He never minded an audience himself, as he used to throw any number of orgies. Those had cut down in frequency recently to make time for his girlfriend and now regular additional companions. Unlike Tony, he didn’t have much of an evening schedule.

Tony sighed happily. “I'm having  _ you _ made into posters for all my properties, just in the main bedroom. Maybe some full-size body pillows too. No,  _ definitely _ those too.”

Pepper agreed. “I need one. Both. Because Tony and I don’t always sleep together. Or at the same time. He definitely doesn’t sleep enough.”

“Want one of me too? You could have a pile of printed pillows. I could get you Captain America too. Oh, that’s an idea. JARVIS? Look into the marketability of full-size body pillows of Avengers. Make sure no one knows I’m the one selling them. Don’t include Black Widow though, she might actually find out it's me and kill me. Slowly. Throw Loki in the lineup too. Naked or dressed down along with the fancy leather armor, if possible. If he minds, he knows where to find me, but I doubt he’ll care.”  

Chloe rolled her eyes, hopping up and squeezing Lucifer’s hand. “Get me a Loki pillow too. I like his armor.”

“Oh, right you haven’t seen him out of his armor have you?”

“Have you? Do you have...uh…images?”

“Oh sure,  _ now _ you’re less concerned about JARVIS taking photos without permission.”

Lucifer kissed her back, lifting her with an easy hoist against his hips. “Sounds fun. Is he fun?” 

“He had other things to do. He  _ did  _ take a shower at one point though, when we had him.” Tony shrugged, not at all innocently.

“Well,  _ I’m _ going to shower. Rest of you want to join?”

 

* * *

 

Glass-walled on two sides, each corner had a creeping tropical vine and cultivated moss that grew in veiny patterns up to the ceiling. Tony must employ a gardener too, for the upkeep on this thing. The plants added a serene touch, and Chloe imagined the air was fresher smelling for it. She carefully touched some of the soft moss, and it stayed in place, alive and vibrantly green.

Pepper set the temperature of the main spray to scalding - her favorite temperature. It came out hot instantly, with pounding pressure. She turned her back into it, letting streaming hot water run through her hair and down her body. “Decker, come help me out?”

“Me?” She stepped in, coming close but leaving a little distance. The boys were collecting towels for later. 

“You look like you wish you had a bikini, you okay?”

Chloe selected a shampoo from the wall of them, taking her time to find one for her highlights. “How long have you been with Tony?” Her brain must be short-circuiting, she asked that question before and it must have seemed like a good deflecting question to her subconscious.

Pepper took a step out from under her showerhead, touching Chloe’s shoulder. “You know you're beautiful, right?”

“What?” She turned, looking up. 

Pepper wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her in. “He does tell you that all the time, doesn't he?” Chloe was only barely damp and a little cold from outside the shower. Pepper ran her fingers through long blonde hair, gently pulling out sex tangles. She smiled, knowing the answer but wanting her to say it anyway.

Chloe let herself ignore the larger-than-life men outside the glass, looking up into ocean blue eyes, a little darker than her own, she thought. She was the shortest of them and normally didn't feel it. In this group, she was by far the least  _ experienced  _ too. 

And now that she thought about it, youngest.  _ Yaaaay. What was the question? _ “Of course, constantly.”

“You are.” Pepper turned her to get her hair wet, tilting her chin back a bit to get it all. “I can see why Tony likes you, why they both do. I like you too, and not  _ just  _ because you’re pretty.”

Her eyes flew open from when she started to relax. “You do?”

“I was really happy when you agreed to come along for the ride. You didn't have to. We already knew you weren't possessive of Lucifer when you let him have his social life. Tony enjoys your company too, you know, not just the sex. We enjoy the dinners out, your police stories, hearing about California, normal stuff, you know? I deal with so much crazy every day.” Pepper’s fingers went to into her scalp, massaging the shampoo into a thick lather she could feel in her roots.

Chloe laughed softly and let her arms hang loosely. Her police stories would be sane compared to what Tony and Pepper dealt with. At home, Lucifer washed her hair too sometimes, with slow care, like this. Maybe this , here, with Pepper wasn't love, but she could admit it was full of fondness. She kept her eyes closed and puckered her lips. She got a smiling kiss that lingered, soft and undemanding. With a self-teasing lilt, she asked, “so you like boring, huh?” 

She heard the girlish, exasperated giggle. Pepper set a hand under her chin, gently turning her face to rinse out the soap. Chloe sighed and let her, aware of the hot water rolling off them. Pepper kissed her cheek. “You remind me of my first girlfriend. She was a brunette, not bi at all, and sweet. I wasn't her first, but she was mine. We parted as friends, and I went to her wedding years later. And you aren't boring!”

Chloe felt wonderfully clean. She traded spots, reaching up to get the shampoo into her red hair in exchange. She knew how to wash her own, so used that. She worked her fingers through, massaging gently in turn. “How does that feel?”

“Like you know what you're doing. I'm getting warm tingles all over. That feels wonderful.” Pepper’s eyes were closed tightly, her hands over Chloe’s hips and just hanging against  the upper curve of her ass cheeks. This was somehow more intimate than being pinned to the bed by her, or at least a different kind of intimate. She pictured Pepper again with her wet cock at the ready and had to clench her thighs a little. Not that Tony or Lucifer didn’t make a terribly fun ride, but there was something entirely different about being penetrated by an object, with or without a partner attached to it. Lucifer sometimes used a toy in conjunction with himself, when she wanted it. She had a favorite for that. 

“Damn, that's hot.” Tony stepped in, picked another corner and started scrubbing his hair under running water.

Pepper groaned good-naturedly. “We aren't even doing anything. Yet.”

“You underestimate the hotness value of hot naked women standing around doing nothing. Hey, Lord of Hell? There are hot naked women in here who are clearly being underappreciated.”

“Please, you think we need you for that? I think we can manage just fine here.” She picked a conditioner after looking over Chloe's hair a second longer. She kissed Chloe again for good measure, before turning her away from the water to work the conditioner in. 

Lucifer joined him, picking a brown natural sponge, filling it with gel and laying into Tony's back with vigor . Chloe snorted at the look on his face as he bent over, arching into the scrubbing. Tony liked his water temperature several degrees below ‘scalding’ and Lucifer put up with it. Chloe had to twist to look over her shoulder at them. “You make a good view yourselves.” 

He worked lower, earning pleased sounds from Tony. They weren't  _ doing anything  _ either, yet it was smoking hot. Lucifer suspected an interested audience, so he made his washing motions longer, more exaggerated, both hands in the sponge and building up a lot of bubbles. He kissed the back of Tony's neck, earning another moan. He freed up a set of fingers to massage Tony’s hips and lower back. 

Chloe used her shorter stature to her advantage, turning her back to Pepper and resting against her soft breasts. The redhead let her fingers trail down Chloe's breasts from her hair. Chloe gave a small moan as clever fingers pinched her nipples.

Lucifer grinned. “Chloe looks ready again.”

Pepper kissed the side of her neck, dragging her hands back up to work her thumbs into Chloe's scalp in slow circles. The steam and heat and Pepper's breasts pressed into her back made her heady. She remembered she had hands too and used them to reach back and touch her hips. Pepper murmured, “she’s ready for  _ me… _ ” One of Pepper's hands slid down her body. Chloe gasped and squirmed as slim, pale wrists edged to her hips.

Lucifer wrapped his hands around Tony, losing track of his sponge, which slipped to the floor with a wet slap. Instead of retrieving it, a hand went lower, passing down his spine and further. Tony straightened, his hands behind his head. 

Pepper picked another sponge near her, squirted soap on it and began leisurely washing Chloe. She pushed her hair off to one side, kissing her neck more thoroughly. The finger-clutched sponge swept her collarbones, her breasts, belly and lower. Her right hand slid further down wet skin, spreading her lower lips, gently working her open. Chloe made a throaty noise, blindly gripping her thigh. Pepper wasn't unaffected, moving a half-step to the side. Chloe's fingers curled, reaching up for her.

Lucifer was hard against Tony's low er back, if either  man’s  expression was anything to go by. His wide hand slipped under Tony, cupping his balls, then drawing back behind them, gently circling his fingertips. Tony grabbed a shower rail as Lucifer edged a single digit inside him.

Chloe's other arm went up and circled around Pepper’s neck to better brace herself as Pepper swept her thumb over her swelling bundle of nerves. She panted in the swirling heat, her hips moving and hungry against Pepper's fingers. Chloe felt herself getting wet again, not from the shower water, her blood flow racing between her head and more demanding regions of her body.  S he ached for more depth. Pepper bent to nibble her ear, her breath lower than the others could hear. “Right now, you're just mine. Mine to pleasure. You're going to come hard for  _ me _ , Chloe.”

Chloe's responding moan and gasp sent Lucifer to his knees behind Tony, replacing fingers with tongue, his hand on himself. Chloe was only distantly aware of anything that wasn't the hot, womanly redhead at her ear, pressing against her body. Her fingers remembered what they’d been doing, carefully climbing with two extended fingers. Slick wetness surrounded them, tight in warm, clenching flesh. Pepper hissed low, “oh, that's very good, I bet you'll make me come for you, all over your lovely fist, your delicious fingers, rubbing me in just - ah! _God yes._ ”

Pepper bent again, thrusting against Chloe in turn. She withdrew enough to clench all four fingers together, thrusting into her shallowly, but in a spot she was well familiar with. Chloe's grip loosened as she got closer in Pepper's expert hands. Pepper twisted to catch Chloe's lips, kissing her hard, her spare hand behind her head. Chloe let go, let Pepper take control. One of the men made a strained sound of pleasure but they ignored it. A soft tongue licked the roof of her mouth. Chloe sort of registered that her partner had a narrow jawline and no stubble, but none of it was as pressing as the soaring knotted arousal in her loins. Pepper pressed her hips behind her hand, turning it into rolling pressure, her knuckles passing up and over her g-spot. 

Pepper moaned in to her mouth and Chloe noticed how turned on she became by Chloe's reactions to her fingers. In degrees, Chloe unstuck herself from the taller redhead. Pepper let her fingers hang loose as they faced each other. Chloe pushed her back a step, into the wall, where Pepper hitched a leg outside one of hers and ground into her, her hand going back between them again. She gasped with cut off moan,  biting at her own lip and positively  _ writhing _ . Chloe got a hand under Pepper's ass. “Make me come. Come with me.”

She felt Pepper's heart pounding, wound up, tight through her fingers. She got her thumb up into her and Pepper rode her fist and her own knuckles. “Bite me.”

Chloe bent, putting her teeth on her breasts, catching her nipple and pressing with her teeth. Pepper came just ahead of her, slicking her fist and pulsing hard. She felt her waves of orgasm through Pepper's fingers, pushing her over the edge, her heart thudding in her head. “ _ Ah! _ Oh my-” She'd trained herself out of screaming  _ God _ , but it was a near thing. Pepper had no such interest in changing herself, chanting a lingering repetition of ‘ohmygod's, ending with a, “Mmmmm, Chloe.”

They leaned on each other for mutual support for a few minutes, under the showerhead. Her heartbeat pulsed through her entire body, dragging waves of pleasure from her loins outward to her extremities.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I'm going to drag Anthony back out of here and fuck him until we can't move. Would you like it watch?”

Chloe kissed Pepper, soft, repeated lip contacts, lazily sucking her lower lip between hers. “Yes. we would. But first my legs have to work again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer really is too hot for his good. It's all his fault, really.


End file.
